This invention relates to an a quiver apparatus for bows. More specifically, but without limitation, the invention relates to an a quiver apparatus used with a crossbow and a bow.
Prior art crossbows have been used by men and women for centuries. Crossbows have proven very useful for hunting as well as for offensive and defense weapons. The popularity and use of crossbows for hunting wild game has increased significantly over the years. An issue with crossbows is the storage of arrows. As readily understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, with most prior art designs, the stock of the crossbow can hold only a single arrows. Quivers have been used over the years as a means for the archer to store arrows. However, prior art quivers suffer from certain disadvantages including ease of use, bulkiness, and obstruction of the line of vision of the archer. Also, the covering of the arrowhead is an important issue that is not adequately addressed by the prior art.